But I Saw Him First!
by Sinful-Desire-x
Summary: Life sucks when your older brother has the guy you want. It sucks more when your brother walks in on you with said guy in bed!  Reuploaded from old account that got hacked.  SasuNaru,
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:**BoyxBoy. Yaoi. Lemon. Swearing.

**MainPairings:** _SasuNaru. ItaNaru._

**Disclaimer:** _Characters (C) Masashi Kishimoto. Plot (C) Sinful-Desire-x._

. . . **B** u t **I** **S** a w **H** i m** F**i r s t !

**C** h a p t e r **O**n e : -

_Broken Resolve._

He couldn't take it anymore! Him with his provocative nature, his sparking cerulean blue eyes, soft sun-kissed blonde hair in it's constant I've-just-been-sexed-up look, his damn thousand watt grin that just begged to be reciprocated and that body! …oh yeah! Sasuke wanted a piece of that! Beautifully sculptured with a dusting of fine muscles, enough to let you know he wasn't a pushover but not too much that it took away from his delectable feminine curves. One word: perfection. At least in Sasuke's eyes he was.

Uzumaki Naruto. The only person ever – other than his bastard of a brother that is – that could coax any other emotion from the raven teen, other than annoyance and a sense of murderous intent that Sasuke usually saved for his fan-girls. They were best friends, and even Sasuke wasn't sure how that had happened. He'd hated the obnoxious blonde with a passion... heh passion; that was very appropriate as it turns out, for the so called hatred had simply been sexual frustration. An itch it seemed, that only the blonde could effectively scratch.

Oh he'd tried to find another, especially when the dobe had started dating Itachi. Yeah, rub salt in the wound, Itachi had taken a liking to his little brother's friend and had promptly set out to seduce the blonde. At first Sasuke had taken Naruto's reluctance to be a good sign that the blonde wasn't interested. Oh how wrong he'd been. It seems Naruto had only been nervous as it was to be his first time with another male. Sure Naruto had had plenty of girlfriends but he'd only recently learnt of his preference towards males.

So alas, here Sasuke was. After figuring out he was indeed in love with his best friend, Sasuke had had no choice but to sit back and watch as his damn all knowing brother flaunted his cute little kitsune in front of him. But Sasuke would get his chance. He'd rationalised it all out. You know what they say; 'first come, first served' and Sasuke had seen him first!

He'd tried forgetting about the dobe, even let his brother have him. He hadn't even imagined he would be here, doing what he was. But he'd reached breaking point! There was only so much he could take! And the idiot didn't make it easy with his innocent looks, touches and unknown flirting. Sasuke was only human for Kami's sake.

But did his brother have to walk in at that moment?

[TwoHoursPrevous.]

A lone figure exits a sleek black sports car, phone cradled on his shoulder as he takes out his wallet. "Yes, I get it. Miso pork." He rolls his dark obsidian eyes, knowing the other cannot see his out of character act. He smirked, his dobe would never let it go if he was to act like that in front of him. He sighed, technically the dobe in question belonged to his brother he corrected and he scowled. That bastard Itachi had realised he had feelings for the blonde and had done it on purpose! Sasuke was sure of that! Combing a hand through his raven hair he sighed again.

"Yes dobe I know what you like." He inched away from the phone as a loud shout echoed through the receiver. Sasuke almost laughed. Almost. After all Uchiha's do not laugh. He hung up then without warning. Heh that would rattle the blonde up. He could see it now, the shouts down the receiver before finally slamming the phone down. Then he would run a hand through that tussled blonde mop letting out an exasperated sigh. He would then refer to Sasuke as a bastard and he'd go use the treadmill or something in the gym suite to work off his anger. Pout never leaving his features.

Sasuke could see the pout clearly as if the blonde were in front of him. Oh the jut of those oh-so-kissable plump rose petal lips, Sasuke always ached to just reach out and nip at his lips with his own teeth, to kiss them hard until they bruised, to run his hands up that tan expanse of skin…

Damn it! He was doing it again. Fantasising and going too far. He was painfully hard and he hadn't even gotten to the good bits! Grumbling under his breath about stupid, sexy, blonde idiots, Sasuke willed away his little –ahem– problem and stepped into the ramen shop. Readjusting his work blazer, he strolled up to the counter ordering the blonde's ramen. Taking a look around the rather shabby looking restaurant Sasuke turned and smiled at the ramen shop owner. He and his daughter Ayame had been great to Naruto way back when the blonde had been kicked out of the half-way house for bad behaviour. Sasuke frowned guiltily at the memory; his 'bad behaviour' had actually been fighting with the elusive Uchiha.

At the time he and the blonde had hated each other. They were both in their first year of high school and both had very short tempers. Come to think of it, Sasuke wasn't even sure how they'd become friends. They just seemed to suddenly be with each other, at first it was because they were always fighting, but eventually it had been because he did, in fact, enjoy Naruto's company. He'd learned of the blonde sleeping rough because of their fights and had invited him to live with him in his family home. At first Naruto had been dubious, but after a bit of persuading – and Sasuke accusing him of being scared – Naruto had reluctantly agreed.

That's when he'd met Itachi. Sasuke never saw it coming. He'd lived with his brother since the unexpected dearth of his parents in a car crash. He had believed his brother asexual, many times Itachi had been surrounded by both males and females vying for his attention, but Itachi had never so much as taken a second glance. That was until Naruto had stepped into their house. Sasuke bit the inside of his lip to suppress a smile Naruto had referred to it as a 'Freaking Mansion' when he'd first seen it. Sasuke had simply given him a weird look and stated the house only had 12 bedrooms and that it wasn't that big. To which the blonde had almost fainted.

Sasuke shook his head, he didn't need to be reminiscing, and he knew damn well what happened next! Itachi had sauntered in, flashed his charm and Naruto had fallen for it.

Hook. Line. And. Sinker.

And that's when it had hit the raven. He didn't hate Naruto. That funny feeling he got when around the blonde wasn't repulsion and hatred like he'd first presumed. It was lust, attraction and –dare he say it– love.

He nodded, thanking Ayame as he paid for the meal and exited the small restaurant. The blonde would have hopefully cooled off by the time he'd gotten back and they could have a few hours alone before Itachi was due back from his big lunch with the head of some big time company that was hoping to merge with Uchiha corps. This of course with Itachi being the C.E.O meant he had to attend. Much to Sasuke's delight.

Gracefully stepping back into his car, Sasuke placed the artery clogging ramen on the passenger seat and pulled swiftly out into the road. The dobe was dead if his car ended up smelling of ramen after this.

When Sasuke got home, music was blearing out of the living room speakers. Sasuke had walked into the house, ready to yell at the blonde for playing such crap music when the sight he caught as he entered the living room had him reconsidering his hatred of Britany Spears. Her song 'Piece Of Me' had just began playing whilst a half dressed Naruto – in only boxers and an oversized top Sasuke could have sworn was actually his – provocatively dancing on a chair.

Sasuke's jaw dropped to the floor as Naruto continued his dance unknowingly in front of the littlest Uchiha, singing –and rather well at that – along with the lyrics.

_"I'm Miss American dream since I was seventeen,_

Don't matter if I step on the scene,

Or slink away to the Philippine's,

They still gonna put pictures of my derrière in the magazines,

You wanna piece of me?"

Sasuke unconsciously nodded when Naruto uttered the last sentence. His blood had already started targeting a very inconvenient place, but try as he might Sasuke was spellbound with the way that Naruto was slinking around the chair, hips moving tantalisingly and spanking himself when he'd sang the 'derriere' part.

_"I'm Miss bad media-karma,_

Another day, another drama,

Guess I can't see the harm,

In working and being a mamma,

And with a kid on my arm,

I'm still an exceptional earner.

You wanna piece of me?"

Again Sasuke nodded as Naruto stepped it up, spreading his legs over the chair and grinding across the seat. His eyes glazed a deep blue and sweat glistening off his skin. Sasuke unconsciously licked dry lips, barely blinking as he watched the almost hypnotising display.

_"I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous,_

(You wanna piece of me?)

I'm Mrs. Oh-My-God that Naru's shameless––"

The blonde had covered his mouth with the last line stifling a small giggle at the change. The raven in the door way heard the definite crack of his resolve before he launched himself at the blonde, slamming him into the wall, lips hungrily devouring the younger male's own.

"S-Sasuke?"

The blonde squeaked pulling away to look at the raven confusion etched into his features. The raven in question simply growled pushing the blonde harder against the opposing wall with enough force to knock some pictures off the walls. He ground his hips into the blonde causing a shocked gasp to escape kiss swollen lips. Sasuke took this opportunity to delve his tongue into the warm cavern of Naruto's mouth, tasting the salty sweetness that was purely Naruto. His tongue swirled, running swiftly along straight teeth.

"Sa-Sasuke wh-what a-a-are you do-ing?"

Naruto stuttered, trying to gather his thoughts. What was Sasuke doing? Well, he was kissing him, which was easy enough. But why? Sasuke was his best friend for Kami's sake. Not to mention his boyfriends brother! Shit! My boyfriend's brother! He thought in a panic. What was he doing, he had to get Sasuke to stop and fast.

"E-enough!" with great force, Naruto managed to push the older male off of him. "What ha-has got int-to you? Is this being-because of your break-up with S-Sakura?" He was breathless, a feat which Sasuke was proud in the knowledge he had been the one to cause. Not Itachi –– Never Itachi.

Sasuke didn't want the blonde to speak; said blonde should be writhing underneath him by now. So he calmly – and no matter what may or may not be said after words he was perfectly calm damnit! – Reattached his mouth to the smaller males and proceeded to gently – ripping it to shreds – remove the t-shirt from the blonde's body.

Smirking at the new territory he had to explore, Sasuke wasted no time in ravishing the blonde's toned, well sculptures body. He laid small kisses along a strong jaw line before biting down on the excited little pulse in the blonde's neck. Said blonde mewled at the touch threading his hands through raven locks, half expecting his fingers to get tangled in gel or hairspray of some kind. He almost made a sarcastic comment over it but way currently too occupied with the talented mouth of the raven to care about said raven's hair products – or lack thereof.

Naruto wasn't sure when or how they moved, but as his back hit the springs of Sasuke's soft silk covered mattress a part of Naruto's rational side perked up. This was wrong… He had to stop this now!

"S-Sasuke… No!" The raven was not impressed that Naruto could think, let alone speak! He decided he'd had enough of being pushed away as well. Sasuke sighed sitting up.

"Okay dobe you win… We shouldn't be doing this…" He hid a smirk behind his bangs, loosening his tie and slinking it away from his neck.

Naruto sat up stunned, he just stopped? Like that? What the fuck? "G-Good" He muttered, slight disappointment lacing his voice – of which Sasuke did not miss by all means, reinforcing the raven that Naruto did want to be rescued from the evil weasel man. That's right, all this lusting after the kitsune had turned Sasuke slightly delirious – but really, could you blame him?

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, face impassive. "I'm sorry dobe…" quick as a – Naruto couldn't think of a connection – ninja maybe? Sasuke had the blonde pinned beneath him and was currently working to tie the blonde's wrists together with his discarded tie. "… I'll make a deal with you, safe word is 'yes'. That's all it will take for me to stop. Kay!"

Naruto had stopped listening by this point, to preoccupied with the fact he was being tied up? "What the fuck bastard?" Although Naruto had to admit, sex with Itachi was never this fun… this… exciting!

No! Bad Naruto! You're not supposed to like this! But fuck he loved this! Sasuke, who was currently laving his tongue along a pert nipple, whilst his hand that wasn't holding him over the blonde worked to pinch its twin to an equally hard peak. Naruto moaned lowly in his throat. "Damnit! I-I sai-d n-n-no ba-ah!-stard!" But it was no use, no matter how many times Naruto protested, the littlest Uchiha was not listening – And Naruto was slowly cracking.

So when Sasuke moved to free the blonde's now painful erection, Naruto was too far gone to stop him.

Sasuke smirked in victory as the blonde's chants of stop seemed to decapitate into sighs and cute little girly moans that the raven was storing away for future blackmail uses. He licked the underside of the blonde's manhood, leaving little nips at the swollen flesh before swiping his tongue over the slit.

"Oh-Kami Sasuke yes!" the blonde arched, suddenly feeling the bed get lighter however had the blonde sharply opening eyes he wasn't even sure he had closed. "What the? Now you stop?" the blonde shouted indignantly.

The raven addressed had to hide a smirk, whilst his inner pervert was doing cartwheels chanting _'ain't no stopping us now!'_

"But dobe," he started, voice a sinful purr, making Naruto shudder with need, "that was the safe word. So I have to stop." He replied cockily.

Naruto was speechless, "You do all of this and when I finally, finally am willing you fucking stop? What the fuck teme! I swear ––" He never got to finish that thought as Sasuke was covering his mouth with his own brutally kissing the blonde as a tongue was pushed past bruised lips.

"You talk too much."The blonde had no time for a rebuke, as a talented mouth descended to his neck, biting and sucking at the juncture. Damn that bastard, and damn Naruto for letting slip it was a highly sensitive spot! Not even Itachi knew about it!

And then… all thought patterns stopped for the blonde as Sasuke's hands joined in the fun. One rolling a pert nipple, the peak straining, matching another erect part of the blonde… Sasuke watched mesmerised as a pearly drop of pre-cum made itself known at the head of Naruto's shaft. Licking his lips, the raven descended once again to engulf the hard member with his oh-so-willing mouth.

Naruto let out a cry, his body arching clean off the bed, causing Sasuke to place a hand on the writhing blonde's hips; lest he be choked. The raven trailed his tongue along the vein on the underside of the kitsune's cock, earning him small mews of pleasure, but Sasuke wanted more, he wanted to taste the blonde…

"Cum for me, baby. I want to taste you, to have your cum fill my throat and override my taste buds." Naruto groaned at the sexy husk as the Uchiha continued, his voice flowing like silk along each of the blondes nerves, "…and then I am going to kiss you, let you taste yourself on my tongue… Oh yes, I like that…" the Uchiha let out a small moan at the thought of the blonde swallowing his own cum. Damn if that wasn't hot!

The younger suddenly let out a scream as Sasuke took him deep into his throat without warning, humming, and then easing back, teeth grazing over sensitive flesh.

"S-Sas-Sasuke!"

With a keening cry the blonde released unexpectedly into the raven's sinful mouth. Said raven released the softening member, leaning up to kiss the blonde; as he had formally described. Naruto willingly opened his mouth in invitation for Sasuke's tongue, what he wasn't prepared for however, was Sasuke letting some of his own juices slide from his mouth into the blondes. Naruto moaned deep in his throat, it should have disgusted him – but it was just so damn erotic!

Still panting and coming down from his high, the small blonde failed to hear the sound of a draw opening and the sound of things being moved around. His entire focus on the kiss, he also failed to notice the tell-tale 'click' of the bottle of lube being opened.

He did however, notice when a very slick, very cold finger began circling his entrance. Naruto whimpered, his cock already semi-hard from the kiss alone. He'd dreamt of this for as long as he could remember, always believing he would never get Sasuke in this way, for Sasuke was supposed to be straight!

Naruto lost his train of thought as the first finger was pushed past the tight ring of muscle, thrusting shallowly, soon to be joined by another. Naruto scowled, he wasn't a virgin damnit!

"Sasuke, hurry up! I don't need damn preparation!" Sasuke scowled, he tries to be nice to the idiot and look where it gets him.

"As you wish usuratonkachi." With no further play, Sasuke thrust, filling the blonde in one smooth stroke.

"F-Fuck!" Itachi was no where near this big!

Back arching in slight pain and panting from the pressure of it all, Naruto's mouth fell open. Through all of the pain there was a sharp splinter of pleasure, seeping through made more intense as Sasuke pulled out, almost to the tip; before slamming back in.

"Why yes moron; that was the idea." The raven punctuated each word with a harsh thrust, sending the bed crashing into the wall, the rhythmic beat fuelling both male's needs. Sasuke heard Naruto moan beneath him – or was that him moaning? God he didn't care. All that mattered was the feeling of being buried deep within Naruto's welcoming heat; the feel of their sweat slackened bodies sliding against each other in a dance older than time itself.

The Uchiha moved, hooking the blonde's legs over his shoulders, he leant down – Sasuke liked how flexible Naruto could be… It made many interesting positions spring to mind – kissing the flushed blonde, he thrust in deeper from this new angle. Realigning his hips, Sasuke thrust again, causing Naruto to see stars.

"Th-There!" he panted sweat glistening on his tan face, burning a trail across whiskered cheeks. Sasuke watched mesmerised before dipping his head to lap at the beads of sweat, hitting Naruto's sweet spot with every other thrust.

"G-God… Sasu...ke... so good..." Naruto's world was spinning, hands clawing at the black silk, trying to keep himself grounded to reality. Sasuke's thrusts weren't letting up; he plunged deep and hard into the blonde, his breath leaving his body in hot pants against Naruto's sensitive flesh.

"That's it dobe, say my name… think of no one but me! Only I can reach this deep… Only I can fill you so perfectly… Only me…!" He punctuated his tirade with a particularly deep thrust, making the blonde feel as if his entire being was splitting, splintering into a thousand nerves all screaming for more.. More of this feeling of Sasuke deep within. Completing him, a powerful body moving into his, making them one.

And Naruto felt he was moving upwards, like climbing a cliff, the rush… As Sasuke, grasped his forgotten member, pumping it in perfect sync with his thrusts, Naruto was lost. Tipping over the cliff into the blissful abyss of his orgasm. Shaking him to the core, screaming the raven's name.

That cry and the blonde's passage clenching around him sent Sasuke spiralling out of control, his thrusts became erratic and uneven as he fought a battle for control. White blasted behind his eyes as he came, capturing the smaller male's lips to muffle his shouts.

Sasuke collapsed on the blonde, spent and shuddering from his intense orgasm. He felt Naruto pushing against him and lifted himself up, he saw panic in cerulean eyes. Sasuke growled plunging into a slow seductive kiss, thinking he was wiping away shock and guilt from the blonde – oh how wrong he'd been.

When Naruto finally got Sasuke to detach himself from the kitsune's mouth, his blood ran cold. The distinct sound of another clearing his throat had Sasuke's head shooting around to the doorway, thereins framing his brother's silhouette.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **_BoyxBoy. Yaoi. Lemon in first chapter. Bad humour. Swearing. Limes. Bad situations. Violence. Un-Beta'd (I don't have one. Applicants welcome!) Etc... You have been warned._

**MainPairings: **_SasuNaru. ItaNaru._

**Disclaimer: **_Characters (C) Masashi Kishimoto. Plot (C) Sinful-Desire-x._

**RubyNote: **_Right, just a quick note, alot of you have commen_t_ed on i_t_ no_t_ seeming like a onesho_t_. _t_his is because I firs_t_ uploaded _t_his on an old accoun_t_ _t_ha_t_ go_t_ hacked. I have been able _t_o recover a few chap_t_ers from old lap_t_ops, bu_t_ i_t_ seems I will have _t_o rewi_t_e i_t_. So bear wi_t_h me, I will upda_t_e when I can, I have one more chap_t_er o_t_her _t_han _t_his which will be pu_t_ up soon.  
><em>

Oh, and before I forget. This chapter is in the past. The story is going to be; one in the present, one in the past, present, past… and so on, until the story catches up with itself.

. . . **B** u t **I S **a w **H** i m **F** i r s t !

**C** h a p t e r **T **w o : -

_First Impressions Are Always Important._

Naruto couldn't believe this; it was his first day at Otogakure high, and already he was in detention. Stupid bastard, thought he was so good. He sighs, continuing to carve into the table with his penknife, grumbling under his breath. A couple of minutes saw the arrival of his so-called partner in crime. Naruto snarled as the raven haired teen walked into the room, his indifferent gaze sweeping the almost empty space with more than a little distaste. Naruto smirked inwardly; _prissy bastard thinks he's too good for detention, heh, what a loser. _He snorts causing onyx eyes to immediately clash with cerulean.

Sasuke stared at the abomination in front of him, only an idiot could have put him in this stupid position. In all his fucking years at Otogakure he'd never once been in this damn room, then less than ten minutes after meeting the blonde imbecile, here he was. He growled lowly, his famous 'Uchiha Glare' firmly in place.

"Hn. Dobe." He hisses, sitting as far away from the blonde nuisance as the room allowed, taking out some work to do while he was there. God he hated this place – normally he didn't even have to be here, he was class president for Kami's sake!

"Fuck you teme!" Was the oh-so-eloquent reply from his blonde companion, earning a disinterested shrug from the raven, angering the fiery blonde further. "Oi! Bastard! I'm fucking talking to you!" He screamed, gaining the raven's attention for all of three seconds.

Said raven just turned to quirk an eyebrow at the obnoxious blonde before returning to his homework. He didn't see what the damn blonde's problem was. He was the victim here; the dobe was the one to run into **him. **Not the other way around! He rolls his eyes, okay, so maybe punching him was a little of an overreaction. Sasuke couldn't understand it – he mused with a frown – no one _ever _got to him like that, or that fast come to it. It was just the look of challenge in the sky blue eyes and the annoyingly gravely voice that had made his blood boil and eyes flash in anger. He didn't understand it, and... Quite frankly… he wasn't sure he wanted too…

_Naruto groaned, turning his head to the window, frowning at the sunlight breaking stealthily through his curtains. He frowns, rubbing lightly at his eyes; it was a little bright for 6am wasn't it? He turns with a yawn to his alarm clock, blinking to see the little numbers. 8:39 Am. His eyes widening he lets out a string of curses, wishing whoever invented the snooze button an unhealthy and untimely death._

An extremely quick shower later and some left-over pizza on the go for breakfast had the blonde running just in time to see the last bus to get him to school on time, disappear around the corner.

Another string of curses earned Naruto a swift glare from an elderly couple walking past. He rolls his eyes; old people could be such hypocrites. Acting like they never swore in their life. Back in their day swearing was probably a lot worse. He growls he should so not be thinking about that right now! It was his first day at his new school and already he was late!

_Sasuke sighs, switching off his blinking alarm clock, he swings his legs gracefully from the bed, walking to the bathroom for a nice warm shower to wake him up a little. He sighs, yeah 'wake him up'. That was a laugh.. he couldn't sleep for shit. He'd been insomniatic for at least 2 years now, following the death of his parents. Something he still blamed himself for._

He growls bitterly, Itachi had told him a million plus times that just because his parents happened to be driving to pick

_**him **__up; it did not mean that Sasuke was to blame for it all. Deep down he knew Itachi was right, but it didn't stop the nagging 'what if…?' thoughts swirling in his head._

He sighs again, getting out of the shower, the familiar loneliness descending to the pit of his stomach, making him ache for the simplest touch from his mother, hr beautiful smile and light sweet voice. Sasuke closes his obsidian eyes, his vision becoming blurred with tears he refused to shed. His mother had been the only person who truly

_**knew **__him. Everyone else who expected him to be the 'perfect Uchiha' just likes his father and brother; they didn't matter, because his mom had been the only one to see him. Sasuke. Not __Uchiha Sasuke:__heir to the Uchiha corps. Just plain Sasuke, a normal, simple boy._

Changing into his uniform he was swamped with memories he wished wouldn't bring more tears to his eyes, even his father, in the rare time he – paid attention to his youngest son – was someone Sasuke never thought he could miss this much. Sure, he still had his brother, but really while Itachi was out being the head of the family company… life could be a lonely voyage.

Sure Sasuke had 'friends' – if you could call them that – they only really liked Sasuke for his money and looks. He didn't need fickle people like that and therefore didn't trust them to bring them home with him.

Walking swiftly downstairs, the raven had enough time for a breakfast of porridge – without any additives to make Sasuke gag on it's sweetness – before stepping out of the house to walk the two blocks to the school, in which time he manages to gather his usual three man army against his fangirls.

Scratch that – he thought as the third part of his three man army attached herself to his arm like a leech. He sighs, damn… he hated Karin.

Naruto bursts through the doors of the school, he was only just in time – by some unknown miracle. He ran through the halls, his coat hanging off his shoulder and bag dragging along the floor, sighing in relief as he saw he was close to his homeroom.

_**Just one more corner… **__was his final thought before turning said corner… to come face to face… lip to lip… with a very pissed of Uchiha._

Sasuke was the first to recover, throwing the blonde off of himself with a barely held back growl.

"_What the fuck do you think your doing?" the raven hisses, glaring at the blonde on the floor._

"Me?" The blonde replied indignantly, "You were the fucker not looking where he was fucking going!" He yells, wincing as a girl with unnaturally pink hair hit his head with her bag.

"You watch where

_**you're **__going! You could have hurt poor Sasuke-kun! __**AND **__you stole his first kiss!" she yells, cracking her knuckles as a blonde hair girl stood beside her, forming a barrier blocking the blonde's view of the raven._

Naruto looked positively panicked. For if there was one thing the blonde had learnt from the woman he had met; it's that you don't cross them. "He-Hey… He wasn't looking where he was going–" He flinches as the girls let out a threatening growl. Now, here Naruto had two choices. He could stay and risk his luck with the girls. Or he could run, run and make it to his lesson without being too late. He chose the latter, stepping around the three and running on ahead.

Sasuke sighed, pushing past his 'bodyguards' and carrying on to his locker, glaring at them when they tried to follow. He really hated the clingy girls that latched on to him. He knew they only liked him for his name and money. And people like that weren't people the raven wanted to associate himself with.

His mind switched to the blonde who'd run into him with a snort. Idiot. Pure and simple. He thought, not giving it any more thought and resisting the urge to put a hand to his lips, which still seemed to burn with the memory.

_First period hadn't been much better, the idiot blonde had been forced to take the seat next to him, and had promptly growled "bastard" as soon as the raven sat down._

Now, normally, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't one to get into petty arguments, but something about the blond moron seemed to grate on his nerves and he found himself responding with a snide; "Oh, big word moron, did you learn it yourself?" he smirked at the look of anger and shock the moron was giving him. It was to be expected, the blonde did seem easy to read. But then, what Sasuke didn't expect, was the hot headed blonde suddenly jumping out of his chair and attacking him.

This, of course, escalated when the normally stoic raven started fighting back, causing a crowd of people to gather, the females – as expected – all cheering for the Uchiha. While the males – who were sick of said Uchiha taking all of the girls and attention – were cheering for the blonde.

_Until suddenly… everyone was gone. _

_Both Sasuke and Naruto had but a spit second to realise this before they found themselves hoisted up by a very bored looking grey haired teacher. Naruto flinched, looking at said teacher, he tilts his head. He had never in all his four schools, seen a teacher as strange as him. His hair was grey… despite his obvious youth. And half of his face covered by a mask. Wait.. Make that three quarters of his face covered, because his hair seemed to fall to cover his left eye._

"_Maa what do we have here boys?" The grey – no Naruto corrected his earlier thought – Silver haired teacher spoke, a voice bored but laced in amusement. "I do believe this kind of misconduct is not aloud in this school…" he smiles, it was so obvious to Naruto by the way his eye did a big upside down 'U' shape. "Detention. After school. One hour." He says calmly, putting the two grumbling teens down._

"Bastard"

"Usuratonkachi"

"Two nights, one hour."

"What?"

"So unfair!"

"Three nights, still willing to keep this up?" A glint in the older man's eye.

"…"

"…"

"Thought so. Take your seats."

And that's how he got to where he was, stuck in a room with a stuck up ice princess (justly named in Naruto's opinion. The guy was like a PMSing girl.) His life was so unfair. It was all an accident anyway, why did the bastard have to be just that – A bastard?

Sasuke it seemed wasn't too fazed by his detention. He knew he would get into trouble with Itachi for not letting him know. But damnit! It's wasn't his fault! It was all the fault of moronic, stupid, blue eyed, blond haired, gorgeously tanned, cute, pouty lipped, ho– _Wait what? No Sasuke! None of that! Just a blonde moronic idiot! A bug on the windshield! _Something to be pushed aside and left alone, until it was eventually scrubbed from your existence.

Little did he know the blonde was more like a chip in his windshield of life; a chip, that if ignored… would only turn into a crack… and only get bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **_BoyxBoy. Yaoi. Lemon in first chapter. Bad humour. Swearing. Limes. Bad situations. Violence. Un-Beta'd (I don't have one. Applicants welcome!) Etc... You have been warned._

**MainPairings: **_SasuNaru. ItaNaru._

**Disclaimer: **_Characters (C) Masashi Kishimoto. Plot (C) Sinful-Desire-x._

**StoryKey: **_Thoughts/ flashback. __**Thoughts in flashback.**_

. . . **B** u t **I S **a w **H** i m **F** !

**C** **T** w o : -

_Bright blue skies, greyed with guilt._

What had he done? He had quite possibly broken a family up… that is what.

As Naruto sat in what had been his room in the esteemed mansion – before he had become Itachi's partner that is – all he could think about is the look on his boyfriends face when he had found him to be cheating. The pure disappointment and raw betrayal that flashed in his eyes was enough to break the blonde's heart in two. Yes, he loved Itachi. But… was it really in the way he should? Was it any more than that love of a very close friend or… like a brother?

Naruto didn't know anymore, probably never knew to begin with. He had messed everything up… and had killed what was left of a family for the two people he cared most about in his life. And why? Because he was selfish! He'd known what he was doing was wrong! He knew he shouldn't have slept with Sasuke. But he did anyway, had encouraged it even. His protests were weak and his resistance minimal before stopping altogether. And then… when everything had gone wrong… what did he do?

He took the cowards' way out…

He'd run.

Locked himself inside a room.

Alone.

Isolated.

But it wouldn't solve anything, and if the slamming of the front door was any indication, nothing would be sorted anytime soon. Naruto didn't know which of the brothers had left. It was a tough choice, both could be volatile and act rashly, but that wasn't currently Naruto's concern. He had to get out, to stop this destruction before it got any worse. Before he completely isolated them from one another.

Naruto took a deep breath, looking around the room, half of his belongings were in Itachi's room, but he could start packing now. He steeled himself, blinking back the tears from having to leave and began his task of truly running away – something of which he swore he never would do no matter what the situation. But it seemed, that this situation was the only way to help salvage what he had broken.

Sasuke was in turmoil. The words his brother had launched at him before he left stabbing at his heart. Hitting him with the intensity of a thousand splintering shards of glass, penetrating through his defences and cutting through every emotion he had ever tried to repress. And what had been Sasuke's only explanation? His only defence?

_"But I saw him first!"_

Pathetic.

Childish even.

And, quite frankly, not good enough.

Hurting his brother had been one thing, but the look of pure shame and guilt in Naruto's eyes had been what killed him. He couldn't believe he had been the one to put that look there, all because of his selfish need to get the blonde. He'd imagine stealing the blonde, yes. But not at the cost of said blondes upset. _That _was something Sasuke would never want.

And now, here he was sat in his living room, staring at the door Itachi just slammed, no idea where he'd gone, and with Naruto locked up in his room, he was unsure of what to do. He knew he was probably one of the last people Naruto wanted to see right now. But didn't he owe it to him to explain himself? To try and make the younger male see what he was dealing with?

Yes. Sasuke decided. He deserved that much after what had happened.

Steeling his resolve, Sasuke started up the stairs to the blonde's room, faltering as he lifted his hand to knock on the hard oak door. He could hear Naruto moving about in the room, could hear the drawers opening and closing with a resounding click.

_What on earth could he be doing?_

Sasuke took a deep breath, knocking twice brusquely on the door, waiting for an answer. When none came he frowned slightly, knocking louder, getting frustrated when – once again – no answer came.

"Naruto, open the door. We need to talk. I know your in there dobe." He says calmly, trying to take control of the situation.

"No." was the blunt reply from the other side of the door.

Sasuke sighed; that damned Uzumaki sure knew how to make things difficult. Taking a breath to calm his nerves he tried again "Naruto, please. I swear I just want to explain what happened, and then you can take it as you wish."

"That's the problem though Sasuke; I don't _want _to listen to your damned excuses. What I do want, is to be left alone." He said calmly, too calmly. Sasuke could sense the lack of usual emotion in his sunny voice.

"Naruto…" The raven sighed, placing his forehead against the door. Sitting on the floor, Sasuke decided just to wait the blonde out. He had to come out of there at some point… right?

~3~

Perhaps heading straight to the nearest bar hadn't been his best idea ever. But as Itachi had stared down at his rapidly refilling scotch glass, he couldn't work up the strength to care. By then the alcohol was buzzing in his veins and he had been powerless to its sweet seduction, making himself feel minutely better.

He turned his head, wincing at the pain in his temple and the bright light that shone through the open curtains. He frowned deeply, through his haze of headache he vaguely recognised this wasn't his room, and the thought came with further consequences.

He was not alone.

Curled up against his chest was what Itachi first assumed to be a female. But as "she" had shifted against his leg, he came to notice a certain fact that disregarded this person from being female, and also brought his attention to the fact that they were both, completely naked.

Oh fuck.

Morning was unforgiving.

~3~

Naruto sighed, stepping out of the room, his stomach growling impatiently from lack of food. Slowly opening the door he jumped back as a sleeping Sasuke fell from his sitting position. Naruto flinched, hoping he hadn't woken the raven up.

Said raven simply shifted to curl on the floor, settling back into sleep.

Naruto sighed heavily in relief, making his way to the kitchen and making himself a quick breakfast, his suitcase in hand, ready to finish packing his possessions that were left in Itachi's room, only taking the necessities. He'd left anything either of the brothers had brought him during his stay – minus some clothes, as he needed ones that actually fit.

Biting into his toast, Naruto turned to walk back up the staircase to get to Itachi's room but was stopped by another in the doorway.

_Sasuke._

Naruto's heart skipped a beat, both startled and unsure, not meeting the raven's gaze. What could he say? What was there to say anymore? Would Sasuke be angry at him for not talking to him, or would he try to act like normal?

Sasuke crossed his arms, staring at the blonde. He took in his tired eyes, the irises a greyer blue. No longer sparkling with mischief and humour but dulled with guilt. Guilt he himself had put there. He sighed heavily, about to speak when he noticed the suitcase in the blonde's hand. Frowning and raising an eyebrow, he nodded towards the offending baggage.

"What is that?" the question was blunt and to the point, making Naruto flinch.

"Suitcase." The blonde answered vaguely and simply, still not meeting the other male's eyes. He was thankful his voice didn't shake as much as he feared it would, sounding calmer than he felt.

"I can see that dobe," slight frustration spiking into his words, he looked levelly at the blonde, pinning him with his gaze, trying to get eye contact. "But why is it here?" Sasuke wasn't a patient person by nature, but with Naruto, he could make exceptions.

"I'm leaving. I can't stay here any more."

Okay, screw exceptions. "What the hell for?" it was growled, harsher than Sasuke intended it but it did its job, making the blonde finally look up and meet his eyes albeit a little startled. But when no words were offered, Sasuke found his anger build. "I said; what for?" He persisted, grabbing the smaller male's wrist, holding tighter than he'd meant to.

Naruto let a small whimper leave his throat, barely even noticeable. "Be-because… I… I feel I have… ov-overstayed my we-welcome…" He whispered his eyes glued to Sasuke's now, the dark obsidian orbs closed off – Sasuke's defences were up. He sighed inwardly; this was exactly what he'd been trying to avoid.

Sasuke looked at him in shock, stepping back as though he was physically slapped. "O-overstayed your– Naruto! What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked harshly, not meaning to sound so mean but not wanting to lose the blonde.

Naruto shook his head, "Exactly what I said Sasuke. After all of this– after what we did… I… I just can't stay here and drive a family apart…" he whispered, his voice getting quieter with every syllable his hand shaking as he gripped the suitcase. "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke said nothing, his mouth agape in a thoroughly un-Uchiha manner, as the blonde lowered his eyes to the floor, stepping past him and disappearing out of the house.

It took Sasuke a full thirty minutes to come out of his stupor and realise – with rising dread – that the blonde had walked out of his life.

Forever.

~3~

_Okay, so, first things first. De-tangle unknown blonde male from body._

Itachi slowly removed the blondes arm from his chest, gently rolling him over and off of him, detangling their legs.

_Step one: Complete._

_Step two: Find clothes and get the hell out._

Sounded easy enough right? But as Itachi bent to retrieve his boxers from the floor it became apparent that easy didn't come into it, letting out a loud curse as his temple made contact with the corner of a table Itachi swiftly put a hand to his mouth, uttering another curse when the unknown male on the bed started to rise.

_Shit._

_Plan B: Get the **fuck **out! By ay means necessary._

But this plan also, did not go exactly to plan. Stepping out of the motel room door, a squeak from a nearby female brought his attention back to the fact he was still naked – and to make matters worse, he had conveniently chose the wrong body part to cover.

For Itachi was a male. And therefore had no breasts to need to cover up!

Dashing back inside the room as fast as possible, the raven paled. For there, right in front of him, was his mysterious lover.

_Things just keep getting better and better._

* * *

><p><em>R.N: Sorry for the long wait, have been searching all over for these chapters. I now have 6 and 7 as well as this and am soon getting the laptop back which should have the missing two chapters on, so bear with me ^^'<em>

Much loves to all and cookies for being so patient.


End file.
